


Stay Awake

by TheAsexualScorpio



Series: ASOIAF Ficlets [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualScorpio/pseuds/TheAsexualScorpio
Summary: Drabble Prompt #87~~~Sansa wants to watch the sun rise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlestardustcaught](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlestardustcaught/gifts).



“Stay awake.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Jon!”

“I refuse.”

“Come on,” Sansa wheedled, giving him a shake. “Sunrise is only a few minutes away.”

“Oh gods, have we really been up that long?” Jon groaned without opening his eyes. 

“Yep. It was a busy night.”

Jon just grunted in agreement. He didn’t think he was capable of actual words anymore. He started when Sansa gave him another hard shake. Opening his eyes, he glared blearily in her general direction. She simply pecked him on the lips in response. He huffed. It was ridiculous, how it took so little to please him when it came to her. With another huff, he focused on the horizon, blinking rapidly whenever he felt himself begin to nod off. 

Several minutes later, just when he thought he would fall asleep standing up, sunlight began to spill over the horizon. The inky darkness faded into light purple and then into shades of pink, pale, orange, and gold. Jon found himself smiling in spite of his exhaustion. It was going to be a beautiful day. 

"There," Sansa murmured. She turned to him, and her lips curled into a small but warm smile. "Our first sunrise as husband and wife."

Jon felt his smile widen at that, and Sansa chuckled. 

“Now, was that so hard?”

Jon snorted. “Considering we just lived through your mother’s all-day production of ‘Wedding: The Musical…’ _yes._ Yes, it was.”

Sansa frowned, and he could tell that he actually hurt her a little. Sentimental woman, he thought with no small amount of affection. He leaned over and kissed her on the temple.

“But I really am glad I didn’t miss it,” he added. 


End file.
